


Alex Danvers is a Gay Mess

by drunk_on_disappointment



Series: Alex Danvers is a Gay Mess [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Alex Danvers, F/F, Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_disappointment/pseuds/drunk_on_disappointment
Summary: Movie night with Alex and Maggie - basically Alex can't control herself whenever Maggie is around, so more of a movie night for Maggie





	Alex Danvers is a Gay Mess

Maggie had told her that they were friends. 

She didn't really think that friends would text each other good morning every day or bring the other coffee after a rough night or take them out for dinner as frequently as Maggie did for her, but what did she know. She didn't really have many friends. 

No matter what she was doing, her chest ached whenever she thought of the detective, so when she was with her, well... it fucking hurt. 

Alex had been training to breathe through the pain, the torture, so that was exactly what she was going to do. If she couldn't have Maggie in the way she wanted, then she had to have her in some way. 

She just didn't know it would be so damn hard. 

It had only been two weeks since she rejected her at the bar, and for the first few days she had completely avoided her texts and calls. But eventually Alex conceded and here she was, having a fucking movie night with Maggie goddamn Sawyer. 

The case of beer the small detective brought with her was nowhere near enough to make this night bearable. 

They both were on the couch, both on opposite ends with their legs drawn towards the center. Alex could feel the warmth radiating off of Maggie's legs and she cursed herself at putting a blanket over her lower half. 

But if she removed said blanket than she would be too exposed, too open, and she needed to have every shield up to stop herself from doing anything to the woman besides her. 

Maggie had picked some random Netflix movie, claiming that she had the right to pick because she brought the pizza and beer. Alex could only shrug and chug more of the alcohol, her brain glitching from the detective’s adorable dimples. 

They ended up watching some old action movie, one that Alex didn't recognize the name of and that apparently appalled Maggie so much that they had to watch it. So here they were, deep into the middle of the movie, explosions echoing through her apartment that mimicked the heavy beating of her heart. 

She tried - really, really tried - to pay full attention to the movie, but Maggie's legs were toned and strong and warm and slightly against her own legs. Maggie's face was fully turned to the screen and Alex could see her sharp jawline, a jawline she wished she could brush her lips against. 

Alex swallowed hard, eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to watch the movie, tried to follow the plot. 

Maggie's legs were just so damn warm. They would probably be just as warm wrapped around her shoulders.

She knew the night was going to be ten times longer when she felt the familiar warmth rush down to her lower stomach. She internally cursed herself for letting her mind wander when the subject of her fantasies was sitting in the same room, on the same couch. She shifted, knowing fully well that her arousal was not going to diminish any time before Maggie left. 

The other woman turned her body more towards the screen of the TV, flashing Alex a smile as they briefly made eye contact, her ass now fully in the agent’s view. The movement caused the scent of Maggie - a faint scent of coconut body wash and stale coffee from the precinct - to hit Alex, spiking her arousal. 

The ache between her legs was growing with each passing second, her underwear completely soaked with her wetness. She watched Maggie’s ass as she shifted again, her legs and ass moving closer to her, teasing her, adding to the fire that was Alex’s body. She really cursed her idea of a blanket then. 

She was tempted to excuse herself to go to the bathroom to take care of herself, but she knew that Maggie would think something was wrong and go to check on her. The last thing Alex wanted was the detective detecting and finding her with her hand in her pants. 

No, she couldn't have that. But she was a trained DEO agent, trained to remain collected and calm in any situation, trained to keep a straight face in the most dire cases - and this was indeed a dire case. 

Alex Danvers may be smart; she may have a Ph.D. in bioengineering and an M.D., but in that moment, with an intense throb between her legs, Alex Danvers did the stupidest thing she's ever done. 

She started to touch herself.

She watched Maggie out of the corner of her eye the entire time. She slid her hand, already underneath the blanket, underneath her waistband of her pants and underwear. She slowly shifted her lower body, bending one leg in the air so the blanket created a tent around her lower section. 

Maggie didn't even look away from the screen. 

Alex made sure her eyes were glued to the TV as her hand moved a little lower, her fingers sliding down her dripping folds. She made sure to keep her second hand above the blanket, choosing to lean her head against it while the fingers of her other hand explored her wetness. 

She didn't dare pushed a finger inside of her - the movement in her shoulders would've given her away. No, she kept the movement confined to her fingers and wrist only, all shielded by the blanket tent. 

Instead, she swirled her middle finger slowly around her entrance, gathering her arousal before moving her finger up to her engorged clit. Her other fingers parted her lips so it was just her middle finger working against her clit. 

As soon as there was pressure against her core, white-hot pleasure shot through her lower body, making everything from her lower stomach to her feet feel on fire. Her eyelids fluttered slightly and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from moaning. She circled her clit painfully slow, every touch extra sensitive from the lack of motion in her body. 

Alex was a sensitive person in general – not that she showed that to anyone on a daily basis, but whenever she touched herself, she always had a hard time controlling the rocking of her hips and the moans that tugged in the back of her throat. 

Tonight, however, all of her energy was spent in making sure her breathing was normal, that her body was as relaxed as possible, that she made no noise whatsoever. The added layer of secrecy to her actions only caused a gush of arousal to coat her fingers. 

She was already so close to coming undone, the white-hot pleasure building between her hipbones. Her middle finger moved up and down the length of her clit, the engorged nub throbbing with her need of release. She circled her entrance again, a whine in the back of her throat disguised as a small cough, gathering up more of her wetness on her finger. 

Her finger returned to her clit, returned to her previous ministrations, her hips nearly jerking up to put more pressure on her center. Alex fought the movement, breathing hard through her nose and clenching her jaw as a wave of pleasure swept through her lower body. 

She froze when her leg twitched. 

Fuck.

Maggie looked away from the movie – which should be over any minute, Alex thought – and glanced at the short-haired woman. Her eyes were nothing but full of slight concern. 

“Are you okay, Alex?” Alex nodded, licking her lips before speaking. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just a twitch,” she lied, her heart pounding in her ears. Maggie narrowed her eyes slightly.

“Are you sure? You look a little…flushed.” Alex gulped, shrugging to feign indifference. 

“This movie is just…really exciting.” She nearly slapped herself in the face for her lame excuse. She slipped her hand out of her waistband as she spoke, her body aching with the loss of sensation. Her comment seemed to work, because Maggie grinned widely, dimples fully on display. 

“Just wait until the last ten minutes. Shit goes down!” Alex couldn’t help but laugh softly, eyes still on Maggie as the woman turned her attention back to the TV. 

“Uhh…. How much longer until shit goes down?” Alex asked, hoping her voice didn’t crack. Maggie briefly paused the movie to look at the time left in the film. 

“Approximately ten minutes. Why?” Alex pulled the blanket back from her legs, rising to her feet on shaky knees. The ache between her legs hadn’t diminished – she had only forgotten about it momentarily while talking to Maggie. 

“I just have to pee,” Alex said quickly, moving herself around the edge of the couch. “You don’t have to pause it. I’ll only be a minute.” 

She sped-walked to the bathroom, barely slamming the door shut before she shoved her pants and underwear down to her ankles. She leaned over her sink, two hands already moving in her dripping folds. Her middle finger swirled her clit, the sudden intensity of her pleasure nearly making her knees buckle. 

She bit down hard on the hand towel hanging to her right as her spare hand found its way to her entrance. She pushed two fingers inside of her, groaning into the towel as she stretched herself out. She let her hips rock on their own accord, too far gone from early to realize how jerky her movements were. 

She curled her fingers, rubbing her clit faster as pleasure coiled in her lower stomach. The thought of Maggie outside the bathroom door, the memory of her toned, warm legs and tight ass against Alex, the thought of Maggie’s hot tongue replacing her fingers sent the agent over the edge. She bit down harder on the towel, a moan rising in her throat as her orgasm rocked through her body, making her head light and her knees weak. 

She gave herself a few seconds to collect herself before pulling her pants back up and washing her hands. She emerged from the bathroom with her heart still pounding, her legs still unsteady. She honestly didn’t know how she made it back to the couch without tripping over her feet. She didn’t hear the majority of the ending to the movie, her ears still ringing from how hard she came. 

Maggie left shortly after the movie ended, thanking Alex for having her over and giving her a quick hug. The taller woman smiled back down at her, wondering if the detective looked as flushed as she thought or if it was just the lighting of her apartment. 

As soon as Maggie was gone, Alex slid down the door, covering her face with her hands that still smelled slightly of her arousal. After a few moments of silence, she chuckled to herself, mainly from relief and embarrassment of her inability to control her libido. 

“I’m such a gay mess,” she whispered to herself, before heaving herself from the floor and collapsing in her bed.


End file.
